In Her Blood and Bones
by Chrmdpoet
Summary: She doesn't need a reminder of why she gives up Heaven for Hell, why she literally demands that the freaking God of like all things and people and stuff sends her down there, wherever, because she's not going to live out eternity without Karma.


**A/N: Written for one of my TROPE Tumblr prompts, using the 'You Are Worth Hell' Trope. Just a short drabble, and not meant to be anything extensive. Enjoy! XO-Chrmdpoet**

In Her Blood and Bones

She doesn't need a reminder of why she does it. She knows why. The 'why' has been a part of her since she was five years old and a pint-sized redhead with a lunchbox shaped like a head of broccoli plopped down next to her and said, "Hi, I'm Karma. I'm your new best friend!"

The 'why' is in her blood. It's in her bones. It's in every cell in every inch of her body.

She loves Karma.

That's why.

She loves Karma in every way a person _can_love another person, with her heart and with her mind, with her body and with her soul. She's loved Karma since they were five years old, broccoli lunchbox and all, and she still does. She never stops. It's a part of her, and Amy thinks sometimes it's _so much_a part of her that there's less Amy in there than there is Karma, and she's okay with that.

Karma has always been the best part of her anyway; at least, that's how Amy's always felt.

So, she doesn't need a reminder of why she gives up Heaven for Hell, why she literally demands that the freaking _God_of like all things and people and stuff sends her down there, wherever, because she's not going to live out eternity without Karma.

It's not Heaven without Karma. How does _God,_of all people (does God qualify as a person?), not get that? Hasn't he been paying attention all these years?

But the reminder comes anyway when she sees Karma again. Her auburn hair cascades over her shoulder as her head hangs loosely, and Amy's heart twists painfully in her chest. This place is dark and cold and nothing like Amy ever imagined. Where did all that crap about fiery pits come from? Amy would really like to know, because she's shivering already and she's only been here a few minutes. She can see the gray tint of Karma's flesh, clad in a summer dress (ironic), and it furthers the pain in Amy's chest.

"Karma?" she whispers, and she thinks maybe Karma won't even hear her, because she barely hears herself, but she does.

Karma's head jerks up, and eyes that Amy has spent a decade loving zero in on her. Karma stares, unblinking, and Amy just stands there, afraid to move. Karma's brows furrow like she doesn't understand. She shakes her head as if to clear away what she sees, like the sight of Amy is some kind of cruel hallucination, and she doesn't need any more pain than what she already has.

"Karma," Amy tries again, and her voice scratches and croaks. The cold feels like it's gnawing on her vocal chords, chomping on her bones. How are they supposed to live like this? How has Karma survived in only a dress?

Then again, she guesses that's just part of Hell—suffer endlessly but never actually die, because you know, you're already dead or something.

Karma's eyes widen and a strangled sob escapes her mouth, and Amy can't contain herself anymore. She's running, her legs stiff but functioning, and then she's on her knees on the freezing ground and wrapping her arms around Karma's waist in the fiercest embrace she can manage.

"Karma," she says again, because she can't say the name enough. She'd almost lost her.

Karma cries and Amy wipes away the tears before they can freeze on her cheeks. "I th-thought you were a d-dream," Karma stutters, her lips blue but still so beautiful.

Amy kisses her. She doesn't care about hiding her feelings or pretending or not pretending or whatever, because now it's just her. It's just her and Karma, and all they have is each other, and Amy can't do anything but be with her and keep her warm and love her like she's been doing since they were five, so she kisses her.

Karma hums against her lips, body shaking, and Amy thanks whatever/whoever is responsible (herself, she kind of guesses) for the feeling of Karma's lips and Karma's hands when she feels them slip slowly down and around her body. Amy shudders and she knows it's not because of the cold.

"I love you," Amy whispers in a puff of fog when they finally part, and Karma smiles with her beautiful blue lips and continues to cry.

Amy holds her hand. "I love you," she says again, because why the hell (literally) not?

"H-how are you h-here?" Karma asks, gripping Amy's hand as hard as she can, and Amy can see how hard Karma is struggling to hold on to her, to this, this moment, because maybe she's still afraid that it's not real, that Amy will vanish any minute. "I th-thought—"

Amy smiles and feels her eyes sting. She squeezes Karma's freezing hand. "You think I wanna be _anywhere_other than with you?" she asks, and Karma looks stunned.

"You g-gave up h-hea—" she tries, but she stops mid-sentence because she's just so cold, and her voice is so weak, and she keeps crying because this is all just so much.

Amy shrugs, knowing the question without hearing it finished. "K-Karma," she whispers (shit, the cold is seriously eating her alive). She leans in and rests her forehead against Karma's. "You're my b-best friend. There's no Heaven without you."

Karma pulls her closer and wraps her arms around her. They tremble in the embrace and through the kisses Karma peppers along Amy's jaw and to her ear. "I l-love you, Amy," she whispers, and Amy knows it's true.

She knows it because it's in her blood. It's in Karma's.

They're soul mates. They're forever, regardless of how it happens or where. Amy doesn't care, because it doesn't matter. All that matters is that they're together.

Amy holds Karma tight and kisses her cheek. She rests her chin on Karma's shoulder and they sit there just holding each other for what feels like forever before Amy whispers, "I c-can't believe I'm gonna s-spend eternity in my d-donut shirt."

Karma's scratchy laugh is like a fire in the freezing dark.

_That's_ why, Amy thinks. That's why.


End file.
